


With The Right Words

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-relevant mentions of Magic, Pining, Teasing, get-together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: There was something about the magister, the way he looked at Spock and kept the man’s attention on him, something that annoyed Leonard more than even Spock’s pokes at his emotionalism. Though, if he was being honest, Leonard really didn’t mind those pokes and prods; the mental stimulation and adrenaline of a good debate between them. A feeling that always left Leonard wanting more.But what that "more" was, he wasn’t entirely sure.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	With The Right Words

Leonard McCoy was a doctor, not a damned  _ third wheel _ .

When the Magister had invited Spock (“oh, and the doctor too, I suppose”) to view the library that held an expanse of ancient tomes, Leonard had expected the Magister to at least  _ acknowledge  _ his presence. Instead, the man was being ignored -- or rather, wasn’t able to get a good word in edgewise between Spock and the Magister’s conversation. Though, considering how they were greeted, he should consider himself lucky enough to be able to come along with them. 

Still, it pissed him off to be ignored.

There was something about the magister, the way he looked at Spock and kept the man’s attention on him, something that annoyed Leonard more than even Spock’s pokes at his emotionalism. Though, if he was being honest, Leonard really didn’t mind those pokes and prods; the mental stimulation and adrenaline of a good debate between them. A feeling that always left Leonard wanting more, but what  _ more _ was, he wasn’t entirely sure.

For now, he just wanted to keep debating; to have Spock’s attention on him and see that spark in his eyes and the minute twitch of his lip when Leonard had finally gotten under that thick half-Vulcan hide of his. With maybe half an ounce of shame, Leonard admitted it satisfied him to get an emotional response out of Spock. They pushed each other’s buttons all the time, and got a rise out of each other again and again -- and now, seeing that intellect spark with someone else made him, well --

“I believe you will find what you’re looking for in this section,” the Magister spoke up, starling Leonard out of his thoughts. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I will dispel the ward on these shelves so you may have a closer look.”

Spock nodded and the Magister was off, walking right past Leonard without a hint of acknowledgement. 

Leonard huffed in his wake, sending a scornful look to Spock.

The Vulcan raised a single, contemplative brow. “It would appear that the Magister did not take kindly to your presence.” 

“Really? What was your first guess?” Leonard crossed his arms and looked away from Spock, pretending to be interested in the rows of books before them. He knew the Vulcan didn’t do anything wrong, but wasn’t about to drop his temper either. “Don’t know what’s got his cloak in a bunch, but I’m glad to see at least  _ you’re _ enjoying yourself with the magister.”

Spock was silent beside him.

McCoy noticed the “ward” go down in a shimmer of blue, and saw the shadow of the Magister quickly approaching again. He resigned himself to an agitated huff, but before he could get it out he felt something quick on his lips. He felt a pressure on part of it, and saw Spock’s face before his. 

Spock’s eyes were open and full of... intent, of sorts, as they gazed deeply into Leonard’s own, unbreaking in their contact as Spock seemed to inch closer and closer. 

He couldn’t look away from that gaze--couldn’t say anything--even as it caused seemingly every drop of blood in his body to rush up to his face in what he’s sure turned him a  _ fascinating  _ shade of pink. 

A moment later, Spock pulled away and Leonard felt the weight of the empty space between them.

Leonard was left there, mind and heart buzzing with adrenaline and confusion. Did... Did Spock almost- What??

“You have our gratitude, Magister, for allowing us to view your collection,” Spock stated as he turned to face down the stretch of shelves.

Leonard quickly turned his head to see the man at the other end, a slight scowl on his face and brows knitted together. He met Leonard’s eyes with a trace of a glare and then, in an instant, it was gone and replaced with a  _ too perfect _ smile as he addressed Spock. “Of course, our collection is always open to anyone from...” he looked to Leonard, “or involved with, the esteemed house of Sarek.”

Spock tilted his head curtly. “It will not go unnoticed. I am certain my partner and I will find something that is helpful to our research here.”

Leonard’s heart shot through his chest as his mind tried to keep up. 

_ Partner??? _

The Magister’s smile tightened at the word. “Pleased to hear it.”

_ He obviously wasn’t, _ Leonard noted.

“If this is all you need at the moment, I’ll return to my duties.”

Spock tilted his head politely. “We will come to you if we require anything.”

With a slight bow, the magister returned to the front of the room. Though Leonard couldn’t see him, it was hard to not imagine him walking with a tail between his legs.

Leonard was confused, smug, and rattled at the same time. And frustrated, he realized, as he looked at Spock, who seemed to not have been affected in the slightest. The Vulcan cooly scanned the shelves, not a single hair out of place nor ounce of flush on his cheeks.

“The hell was  _ that _ about?” Leonard finally pushed out as he straightened himself in an attempt to regain a bit of his composure. He cleared his throat and, not knowing what to do with his arms, crossed them as he stared down Spock.

“It seemed the magister had work to attend to-”   
  
“You know what the hell I’m talking about.”   
  
“Ah,” Spock poked at a book and it slid a few centimeters off the shelf, allowing Spock to retrieve it. “It appeared that the Magister had taken an... interest in me, most likely for personal gain.” He glanced at the cover and handed it to Leonard, who begrudgingly snatched it out of Spock’s hands. “He also seemed to be similarly ‘threatened’ by you, likely making an assumption about our... relations.”

“Right. And that made it  _ logical _ to get all up in my personal space.”

“Indeed. The swiftest route to take for us to get what we need without unneeded interference,” Spock poked at another book, retrieving it from the shelf and passing it off to Leonard again. “Although, I do offer my apologies if it was too uncomfortable for you. However,” Spock paused a moment in his search to finally look over at Leonard. “I had reason to believe that you would not find the... distance unwelcome. Was my reasoning incorrect?”

“Well-” Leonard felt his face flush again — well, he wasn’t sure it had ever faded, actually. “it’s-it’s not that it’s  _ incorrect _ , exactly... Just- _ God _ ,” Leonard rubbed circles into one of his temples with his fingers. “That’s  _ not _ typically how you go about something like this.“

“Are you displeased?” Spock asked, and Leonard looked back up at him--at that same unbreaking gaze from before.

“Well, I guess that depends,” Leonard hooked his arms behind his back and shifted the weight on his feet. Heel-toe, heel-toe, and so on. “You know about my.... What about you?”

“The Vulcan mind is... complex,” Spock began. Leonard snorted, and Spock ignored it as he poked one more book, grabbed it and descended the ladder to stand before the doctor. “It is not the same as a Human’s, but between the two there is enough in common for a sort of harmony to be found.” He reached out as if to take half the books from Leonard’s hands. “If both parties are willing.”

“So that’s a ‘yes’.” Leonard huffed half-heartedly as he let Spock take half the stack from his arms. He smiled as they began to walk together towards the front of the library. “You could have just said that, you know. It’s much faster. Efficient.  _ Logical, _ even.” He prodded Spock’s side with his elbow. 

Spock let out a breath that was  _ definitely _ not a sigh, and  _ definitely _ didn’t indicate that he was already regretting this. Leonard knew  _ far _ better than that.

A sly smile slowly crept across Leonard’s face, “ _ Partner _ , huh?”

  
  
“...It appeared to be an adequate term.”

  
  
“Hmm, sounds alright,” Leonard faked a thoughtful look as he closely watched Spock, “but I much prefer  _ Darlin’ _ , myself,” He stated, certain to be extra heavy on the southern drawl. “What do you think,  _ Darlin’?” _

“It is... adequate.” 

If Leonard hadn’t been looking for it, he might have missed the slight flush of green that tinged the Vulcan’s cheeks. He had heard from Jim that Spock had a...  _ reaction _ to his Southern drawl, but he had chalked that up to Jim knowing about Leonard’s “crush” and toying with them.

But,  _ oh. _

With the right words, it was _ this _ easy to get a reaction out of him? 

_ This was going to be fun, _ Leonard thought as they approached the last few rows of books before the front desk. But before they reached the end, Leonard was pulled in between two of the rows of bookcases.

A chilled hand sought out the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Spock stood before him, face inches apart from his own in a near mirror of how they were earlier. Leonard’s face immediately glowed red from everything at once. The gaze held by those deep, brown eyes. The sensation of fingers gently tingling the back of his neck. The feel of Spock’s breath on his lips.

Spock let a minute smirk slip out from under his Vulcan mask. “It is, apparently,  _ easy _ to get a reaction out of you as well,  _ Ashayam _ .” Spock laced the Vulcan word with such  _ feeling  _ — just for Leonard, he realized — that he couldn’t even be mad that Spock had elicited a reaction from him so easily. 

Leonard opened his mouth to reply— exactly what, he was no longer sure, as the Vulcan pounced upon the opportunity to finally close the space between them. It was warm and deep, and Leonard never wanted to let go. If they didn’t have to deal with that pesky respiratory system, he’s not certain he would have let go. 

But they eventually pulled back and Leonard could see the  _ emotion _ in Spock’s eyes. He thought he always could, but now he was certain. Beyond his eyes and the slight blush on his cheeks, Spock looked as impeccable as ever. 

He’s certain the same could  _ not _ be said for himself.

_ Now, that hardly seems fair _ , Leonard thought as he reached up his free hand to ruffle Spock’s endearing bowl-cut.

The Vulcan, once again, gave a small huff of air that  _ definitely _ wasn’t a resigned sigh.

Oh,  _ yes. _

This was going to be fun, he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> And old fic Idea I had from like, 2019 that I fixed up a little bit and decided to just put out here lest it sits in my drafts, forever being "imperfect". Now It's "imperfect" and POSTED! haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
